<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>笛子 THE FLUTE by ruthy_yoyoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715281">笛子 THE FLUTE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo'>ruthy_yoyoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战后15年的三笠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>笛子 THE FLUTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子</p><p>恣意宣泄的曙光让他就要睁不开眼，他双腿麻木了，精疲力尽瘫在了她的怀里，他的手里还攥着那条围巾，他也不明白为什么会这样做，只是知道，就算很累，现在也还不能睡去。他陷在她的温存之中，像个疲倦至极的孩子，长久以来不曾想起的岁月又出现在他眼前，像远山的野火一般。关于她的一切记忆都很美，可又藏匿着罪恶和悲伤，他曾付之一炬，想要烧毁一切热忱和美好的脸庞，他冷眼看着那火越烧越旺，就算把自己卷入也无妨。而她的脸又浮现出来，微笑流泪的脸，火舌跳跃，火光映衬出宁静与坚定的神情。他一边期待火势更凶猛一边哭着反抗，一边怨着她为何总是这样包容一边又渴望紧紧把她拥在怀中。</p><p>为什么？你什么都不明白……可，我又是什么人，又凭什么来指责你的所作所为？</p><p>他开始颤抖，想哭的冲动、对孤独的恐惧和想要爱与被爱的渴望更加难以抑制，他发现自己的手，紧攥着围巾的手停留在她身前，围巾已绕在她的颈上，她笑着凝望着他，他抑制不住的泪水终于决堤了，顺着脸上的沟壑和着血水一起流下。但他内心那道伤口却开始愈合了。</p><p>如果你累了，就睡一会儿吧。</p><p>是的，都结束了，他可以睡了。她的怀抱那么柔软温暖，他想要一直躺在这里。疲倦的手脚开始变得轻飘飘了，伤口都不再疼了，没什么可悲叹的了，只要顺着自己的脚步就可以了，一直走下去就可以了。</p><p>路上小心。</p><p>他感到了一种安宁，垂下眼皮，睡意比任何意志都来得强烈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道为什么，每次见到三笠小姐都觉得很亲切。<br/>
其实在搬到位于都城近畿的新“妈妈”家前，我也只见过三笠小姐几面，她是一位很和善的人。尽管初见她时，我并不是这种印象。那年我只有九岁，新政府代表一行人来到福利院探望，她只是低调地跟在后面，没有怎么讲话，即使是笑着，似乎也透着沉静与收敛，黑色的眼眸让人看不透，她有种让人望而生畏的气质。后来他们告诉我她就是那位大名鼎鼎的巨人时代的英雄，也是终结那个时代的一位中坚元勋。我很讶异，但又觉得在预料之中。<br/>
我们作为福利院孩子的代表为他们表演合奏，我负责吹笛子——我很喜欢，觉得孤单时，我会在深夜偷偷溜到排练室吹一整晚。那天演奏结束，她抓着我的胳膊凝望了很久，然后转向我的眼睛呆呆望着，我终于在她的黑眼睛中看到了一丝波动。我的手腕被抓得生疼，我问她怎么了，她一下放开了我的手向我道歉。我很疑惑，但跟她说没关系。那天下午她又关切地问了我很多问题，我跟她说我是新时代元年出生的——其实是福利院的老师告诉我的，他们说在那个重建的混乱时期我是与父母离散的众多孤儿之一，父母也可能是因为饥荒或者严寒死了，听说我被好心人捡到时已经皮包骨头了。我说我很感恩，我是沐浴着新时代的恩泽成长的，将来也会努力回报所有对我施与过善意的人。在场有的政府代表已经热泪盈眶，三笠小姐只是低垂双目，我看不见她的表情，只是莫名地对她比对其他人感到亲近一些。</p><p>从那之后，酷似三笠小姐的乌发黑瞳形象就时常会在我的梦境中出现——这是我唯一能确定的事，因为每次醒来我都会忘记梦里曾发生过什么。后来，三笠小姐偶尔还会来福利院探望，还送了我们新的乐器和演出服，那支黄杨木的笛子我到现在还在用。我每次都很想她能多停留一些时间，想与她多说说话。有一次，我确实抓住了机会，我对她说了我的梦境，我说我觉得她很亲近，好像很久很久以前就认识了一样。她可能就把这当成了小孩子的幼稚玩笑了吧，笑着说怎么可能，你才多大，或许是几年前她负责组织福利院搬迁新址时见过吧，不过那么小的年纪怎么可能记事记得这么清楚。我问她为什么对我这么好，她回答说她对所有孩子都很好，她只是想尽力去对需要帮助的人施以援手而已。</p><p>几年后我问过她同样的问题——那时我申请都城的中学，她为我写了推荐信——她说我本来就很优秀，她只是叙述事实，这都是我应得的。可我还是觉得她对我的好是特别的，是那种若即若离的好，我很想再靠近一些。有人说她就是面冷心热，可能经历过那个时代的人都是如此。<br/>
搬到“妈妈”家后，我不再像以前那样有专门的排练室可以自由地吹笛子，我只能在放学后回到家紧闭门窗轻轻地吹，尽量不让人听见。我没有埋怨“妈妈”的意思，其实“妈妈”是为很好心的老妇人，她在巨人时代失去了丈夫和孩子，她把我当成亲儿子，我也很尊敬她、很爱她，只是任何一个十几岁已经懂事时才被领养的孩子都没办法在短时间内很自然地管别人喊妈妈吧。<br/>
偶然一次，我发现三笠小姐跟我们就住在同一个街区，从我房间的窗子可以远远望见她的窗子。从那之后我便开始格外注意自己的一言一行，就好像她的眼睛随时都在密切注视着我一样。但我很开心，从拿到推荐信、搬到新家后，我本以为没什么机会再见到三笠小姐了，不过我猜她应该知道我的新家在哪，只要她想知道。<br/>
那天起，我开始在深夜打开窗户爬上窗台吹奏一些缓慢简单的曲子。其实那支黄杨木笛子已经有点裂开了，声音可能比之前模糊了，但她应当认出我了，因为我能看到那幢灰暗的房子上明亮的窗口，她的身影伫立良久，她应该是在倾听，我猜的。后来我们在街上偶遇，我大着胆子问了她，她笑了笑，黑色的眸子还是很平静，她说原来是你，难怪笛声那么好听。可是从那之后，每当我吹奏时，那个窗子再也没亮起过灯。我有点沮丧，之后我们几乎没有再见过了，说实话，我也有点怕再遇到她。</p><p>但是今天，我想我可能疯了，也不知道从哪里来的勇气就直接登门了，因为我拿到了正式的入学通知，我想告诉她我开春后就要去都城新学校就读了，是寄宿学校。当然，之后可能就很难再见到她了。她祝贺我，语气依然平静。我莫名地失落，但还是向她道谢，说我长大后一定会报答她，她又说不必。其实，感谢于我，只是最粗浅的感情，却也是我唯一能表达出口的感情。<br/>
我再次问她为什么对我这么好，这一次，她反常地说了很多。她说她经历过最动荡的时代，同太多人一样曾深处苦难又无法逃离，但也体验过最真挚的温情，她说这是人人都需要和渴望的，但凡懂得世界既残酷又美好这个道理的人，都会想尽可能地帮助受苦的人。<br/>
这是她第一次向我提及“那个时代”。有关巨人时代的信息我们在课本上学过一些，也听过一些亲历者的讲述，可今天听到三笠小姐描述那个时代，我却感受不到书本文字和图像所传达的绝望与残酷，她不动声色，没有哀怨悲伤也没有自夸自喜，这样的神情我不曾见过，同我所认识的大人都不一样。我抗拒着自己不理智的想法：我想听她讲得更详细一点，我想知道她到底经历过什么，到底目睹过什么。<br/>
最终我还是克制住了，我努力试着宽慰，说那个时代都过去了，所有苦难都过去了。她淡然一笑，却没有用其他大人那样审视无知孩子一样的眼神注视我。其实我明白，话说出口，我自己也觉得幼稚。就算我这样十几岁的孩子也对现今艾尔迪亚的形势有一定的了解，尽管当年的血液检测结果标志着被巨人支配的恐怖时代已经终结，可来自外界的敌视依然没有停止。这些年我们一直在夹缝中发展，努力与外界维持着和平的张力，但就连我也感受到了政府正在加大征兵力度，甚至已经平息了多年的争论——艾伦·耶格尔，当年地鸣的罪魁祸首，是否只是沉睡了——现今又在国内外舆论中复苏。<br/>
突然我不由自主地问出了一个危险的问题，我问三笠小姐是如何看待艾伦·耶格尔的，他到底是不是个恶人，我想她作为时代英雄，当有一些独特的认知吧。她微微一怔，转而眉眼又平缓了下来，她的眼神变得微妙，我看不懂其中的含义。她说，这世上没有非善即恶，也没有非恶即善，再美好的东西背后也可能暗含伤痛和暴力，所有人都难免杀人或被杀，这是这个世界的逻辑。但人需要对历史作出解释，所谓理念，是为了活着的人能更好活下去，而她本人则厌倦了为某种理念而活，所以争执这些问题，对她而言是无意义的。</p><p>我看着她，沉默了很久。后来我说不是的，对我来说她就是一个好人，无关其他，等我长大也想做一个像她一样的好人。她摇了摇头，平静地对我说，你不必视任何人与事为信条、为执念，这不是你的责任，你可以自己选择要走的路，人要为所爱而活着，而死去。她说她这么做，也是她的选择，这是她所愿意的。昏黄的光落在她的眼睑上，黑色的眼睛还是那么沉静，但壁炉的火光在她眼眸中舞动，有那么一瞬我甚至以为是泪光在闪烁。</p><p>她说她累了，让我先走吧。我让她去睡好了，我再吹一首曲子，等你入睡我就走。她没有说不，只是静静走到了壁炉边，躺进了藤椅。我吹了一首悠扬的抒情曲子，很快她看上去便睡着了，她可能太劳累了。我收起了笛子，环顾了下四周，刚刚我都不敢随意扫视。房间的陈设都很简单，收拾得很干净，像她人一样一丝不苟。这是我第一次拜访，以后可能很长一段时间都不会再回来了。离开前，我担心她会冷，便拿起了搭在沙发上的毯子想为她盖上。这时我才发现她的腿上一直搭着一条红色围巾，那围巾看上去已经很旧了，可能有一定年头了，不起眼到我刚刚根本就没留意到。可不知为何，我又觉得它很熟悉。她的面容让火光映红，颜面上有一圈寂静的光环，我看到了孤独与安宁。我没再深究，轻轻为她盖上了毯子。<br/>
我要走，又突然改变了主意。我跪坐在了她身旁的地毯上，壁炉的火明晃晃的格外刺眼，我闭上眼，把头靠在了她的膝上。我感到了她的温柔与沉稳，也仿佛触碰到了同一片安宁。一种似曾相识的睡意来得毫无防备。</p><p> </p><p>尾声</p><p>那一天他走了，巨人时代结束了，两千年来的血腥传承也就此终结。我们胜利了。他走时或许得到了安宁，而我也接受了失去。可对于埋葬了爱人的人来说，“胜利”本就毫无意义。<br/>
后来也有人跟我讲过轮回转生的可能性，人的生命本就不是个体，而是一股脉流，某人的记忆与思想会被轮回浪潮中的另一股生命的脉流所继承。其实我不怎么相信，毕竟巨人的时代已经结束了。直到那天，那个吹笛子的孩子，他抬起的右肘内侧有一个胎记，这个形状我再熟悉不过。那个人在同样的位置也有这样一个胎记，而我早就失去他了。<br/>
不过，他们不是同一个人，无论哪一方面都不像。这我早就知道——尽管是很多年后才真正接受这个事实的。我不敢说自己完全没有失落，可即便如此，面对这男孩稚气的孩子脸，我还是会忍不住感动不已，如果非让我把这感动解释清楚，我觉得可能有很多东西混杂到一起了，同时也知道，最后它们都化成了温柔。这男孩依然是我想守护的千千万万人中的一个。我只是在做自己想要做的事。</p><p>而他，我的爱人，关于他的悲伤与爱意，都已经烙在了心里。这是我从当年无休止的战争中取得的唯一赢局。</p><p>当年所谓的“胜利”都是暂时的，这点谁都清楚，新的形势我不能说太多。人们在争论他会不会回来，而对我来说，他没有回来，确实没有，但那又有什么关系？</p><p>三笠·阿克曼</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Some clarifications would be helpful to understand this story:<br/>– The boy playing flute is the reincarnation of Eren. Nobody knows it and he is totally different from Eren. The birthmark on the right arm is the only similarity between the boy and Eren.<br/>– Mikasa recognized the birthmark immediately when she first met the boy. She doubted if he has some relations with dead Eren, and that’s why she was so kind to him. But finally she decided to treat the boy as an independent and unique person, rather than regard him as another “Eren”. As for Eren, Mikasa would keep him and their shared memories in her heart forever.</p><p>Pls lemme know if you have any other questions. Also, just leave your comments if you have other thoughts to share. I really appreciate :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>